A Christmas Proposal
by MaryCamille
Summary: It's Christmas Eve, and Arthur has a special surprise for Gwen. Modern!AU By: Camille


Gwen laughed merrily, a smile gracing her features. She felt absolutely content, as if there was nowhere else she would rather be than lying on Arthur's couch in his small apartment as he told her stories of Christmases past while gently massaging her calves.

She'd been working all day and her feet had ached severely from the black heels she was required to wear at her job in the mall. There had been a constant and never-ending stream of customers this Christmas Eve, and she was, without a doubt, exhausted.

But Arthur had a special touch that made all her worry, fear, and pain flee like cockroaches in a sudden beam of light. She luxuriated in his presence.

After a few moments of comfortable silence, Arthur shifted. "You want me to get some more cocoa for you?" he asked, removing her feet from his lap - he already knew her answer.

"If it's not too much to ask," she said, snuggling further into the pillows around her.

Arthur stood from the couch and bent to kiss her forehead before grabbing the two empty mugs from the small table in front of them. "Of course not." He made his way to the kitchen to refill their mugs with peppermint hot chocolate - Gwen's favorite.

Gwen reached for another present from the table and began to unwrap the small box. "So, this woman came in today," she called loud enough for him to hear in the next room over. "It was hilarious. You know those parents who want to get their kid the coolest new thing in technology, but they have no idea what they-" Her breath caught in her throat and she went silent as she stared at the small gift in her hands.

"What?" Arthur coaxed. "They what?" He poked his head around the corner. "Gwen, are you all right?"

"Arthur," she whispered, still staring at the sparkling diamond ring she now held in her hands. "What is this?"

"Oh," he said casually. "That." He strode around the corner, two steaming mugs in his hand, and placed them on the table. As he reassumed his place on the couch, he pulled Gwen's legs back into his lap.

She made no move towards the cup, but stared straight at Arthur, anticipating his explanation.

"That, love, is a ring," he stated.

She smacked his arm impatiently. "I'm not an idiot, Arthur. What's it _for_?"

Arthur looked down at the little box, taking it from her hands. He removed the ring and fidgeted with it as he spoke. "Well, Gwen, there's this girl. I've known her all my life. She was my step-sister's best friend, but I never really looked at her twice. Actually, she was everybody's friend. Always at every family dinner and party, just like she was a part of the family. And when I finally paid attention, I realized that she had really turned into a stunning woman. She had this faith in me that I still don't understand. She always believed that I would make the right decision, and I never wanted to disappoint her, so I always tried to follow her advice."

Gwen's eyes were teary as she watched him play with the ring. She swatted away a tear as it escaped down her cheek.

Arthur continued. "She helped me see the man inside me - the man I had the potential to be - and I can't begin to thank her. And after a while, I realized something." Arthur looked up at her and paused. "I loved her. I still do. We've... been through a lot together. Really hard stuff and fun romantic things. And she's always been holding my hand, and five years ago, when I realized I loved her, I started holding her hand, too. Because she's beautiful and intelligent and smart and funny. I'm always thinking about her."

Gwen wiped at her cheeks, swiping the tears away. She took a shaky breath, trying to compose herself.

Arthur smiled at her. "There's... not really an end to the story yet. But the next thing that would happen would be me getting down on one knee-" he did so as he spoke, now kneeling in front of Gwen- "and asking her to marry me." He held out the sparkling diamond ring and Gwen covered her face with her hands.

"I don't know what I would do without you. You've helped me become who I am today, and I love you with all of my heart. Will you marry me, Guinevere?" Arthur's eyes sparkled up at her, earnest.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his shoulder. "I was about to punch you because you wouldn't spit it out," she said, crying. She pulled away and looked into his eyes. "Yes, Arthur."

Smiling, Arthur took her hand and placed the ring on her left ring finger, and then pulled her into his arms and kissed her.


End file.
